Morgana saw everything
by flaminska
Summary: E’ certa che si tratti di un sogno, perché quella che vede è la stanza di Arthur e non la sua, ed è anche convinta che non sia un incubo, perché non percepisce la sensazione di paura che solitamente le attanaglia lo stomaco. E’ qualcosa di altrettanto po


**Titolo: **Morgana saw everything.  
**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
**Personaggi:** Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur(+ Morgana)  
**Rating:** R++.  
**Conteggio p****arole:** 781 su Word.  
**Prompt:** sogni…premonitori **fanfic_italia**  
**Genere:** One-Shot.

**EFP:** _coming_.  
**Riassunto:** _E' certa che si tratti di un sogno, perché quella che vede è la stanza di Arthur e non la sua, ed è anche convinta che non sia un incubo, perché non percepisce la sensazione di paura che solitamente le attanaglia lo stomaco. __  
__E' qualcosa di altrettanto potente, ma totalmente diverso.._  
**N****ote. **  
1. Non betata. Scusate eventuali errori.

**Morgana saw everything.**

Morgana non riconosce subito le due figure sfocate che appaiono nella sua mente, ma riesce a capire dove si trovino. E' certa che si tratti di un sogno, perché quella che vede è la stanza di Arthur e non la sua, ed è anche convinta che non sia un incubo, perché non percepisce la sensazione di paura che solitamente le attanaglia lo stomaco.  
E' qualcosa di altrettanto potente, ma totalmente diverso. Avverte un'improvvisa sensazione di caldo, proprio quando riesce a mettere a fuoco le due figure.  
Vede Arthur, in ginocchio sul proprio letto, con la testa inclinata leggermente all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca dischiusa, dalla quale escono respiri veloci e affannati. Si inumidisce piano le labbra ed è in quel momento che nel campo visivo della donna compare anche la testa - seguita dal corpo - di Merlin, affondata nell'incavo del collo del principe e la sua mano che vaga sui suoi vestiti, pronta a lacerarli se necessario, mentre l'altra si muove lentamente, ma con decisione, _dentro_ ai pantaloni di Arthur. Arthur gli prende la testa tra le mani, distanziando l'altro di qualche centimetro da sé e lo bacia con trasporto, prima di scendere sul suo collo.  
Morgana si rigira nel letto, liberandosi dalle coperte, che scendono fino alla sua vita. Alla sensazione di caldo si unisce qualcosa di nuovo, _eccitazione_.  
Quello che succede dopo è talmente veloce che la sua mente quasi non riesce a registrarlo. In un attimo Merlin è disteso sulla pancia, nudo dalla vita in giù. Arthur continua a torturargli il collo, fino a scendere verso la sua schiena, lasciando segni rossi sulla pelle candida sotto le sue labbra. Lo afferra con decisione per i fianchi e lo attira a sé con un gemito quasi disperato, prima di entrare in lui, che boccheggia per un attimo, senza fiato.  
Arthur si passa ancora la lingua sulle labbra, spingendo con foga, come se avesse urgenza di finire. Merlin stringe convulsamente le lenzuola tra i suoi pugni, mordendosi un labbro per soffocare i gemiti che minacciano di uscire dalla sua gola. Fa male, ma è dolore mischiato a piacere, che gli procura altri gemiti. Una mano si infila tra i suoi capelli e gli fa inclinare la testa all'indietro, scoprendo il collo. Arthur si abbassa su di lui, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, e torna a baciare la pelle bianca sotto all'orecchio, facendo gemere piano Merlin.  
"_Arthur_." sussurra, con voce spezzata.  
Arthur si rialza dalla sua schiena, e una sua mano scompare tra le gambe di Merlin, dove inizia a muovesi decisa, seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte.  
"_Arthur_." Morgana lo sente mormorare di nuovo, in un sussurro roco, che suona come una supplica. L'ultima cosa che riesce a distinguere è la testa bionda di Arthur che affonda ancora nell'incavo del collo di Merlin, e i due corpi che continuano a muoversi insieme.  
Ma non riesce a vedere cosa succede dopo, anche se non le è difficile capirlo.  
Il calore diventa quasi insopportabile e apre gli occhi di colpo, con un grido sommesso. Resta immobile per un attimo, con il respiro affannato e la fronte imperlata di sudore. Sente le guance bruciare per il caldo improvviso, e deglutisce a fatica. Si mette seduta, riprendendo fiato. Per un attimo la veste da notte le è terribilmente fastidiosa, così come le coperte, che vengono scalciate via. Scende dal letto e la sensazione procurata dal pavimento freddo la aiuta. Si posa le mani sulle guance e inspira profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi. Vorrebbe correre fuori, andare da Arthur subito. Sa bene quanto i suoi sogni siano pericolosi e reali, e quello che ha visto è totalmente_...sbagliato_.

Arthur e Merlin. Arthur e il suo _servo. Arthur e un uomo_.  
Esce quasi di corsa dalle sue stanze, senza coprirsi e senza preoccuparsi di chi potrebbe incontrare perchè è notte fonda, e la veste da notte svolazza tra le sue gambe, sfiorandola piano. Rallenta solo quando arriva davanti alle stanze del principe.  
Sa bene quanto sia sbagliato origliare, ma non riesce a resistere e si sente pienamente giustificata. Appoggia un orecchio alla pesante porta in legno, in attesa di qualche suono. Per qualche secondo - o forse per minuti, non sa bene quanto rimane lì ferma - non giunge nessun suono e tira un sospiro di sollievo, ma, proprio quando decide di andarsene, qualcosa che ha _già_ sentito la fa bloccare.  
"_Arthur_." sente mormorare con tono supplichevole al di là della porta. Il sussurro si ripete, leggermente più forte, prima di venire coperto da un gemito roco e poco più basso, prima che il silenzio torni nella stanza.  
Morgana sente le sue guance avvampare, prima di tornare, di nuovo correndo, nelle sue stanze.


End file.
